Staghorn’s WoF Wiki
' WELCOME TO STAGHORN'S ' WINGS OF FIRE WIKI! SlideshowRP.JPG SlideshowBadges.JPG SlideshowProfile.JPG Here at Staghorn's Wings of Fire Wiki, you can find many Wings of Fire canon character pages, as well as fanon OCs created by users like you! Currently, please note that this wiki is in "Beta mode" and still needs pages for the canon characters and pages based on the series itself. If you would like to be a content moderator, please request an application from Staghorn. Thanks for stopping by here! Confused? Click here to get started! Click to start editing a random page! (Remember to follow the rules, though!) We currently have active contributors and a total of edits! Only April 27 2019 00:00:00 until the [[Winglets Flip Book|Bookstore Day exclusive Winglets Flip Book]] comes out! Only July 30 2019 00:00:00 until The Poison Jungle comes out! Only October 15 2019 00:00:00 until The Hidden Kingdom (Graphic Novel) comes out! FIRST ARC: THE DRAGONET PROPHECY — BOOKS 1-5 After the War of SandWing Succession has lasted nearly twenty years, it’s up to five unlikely dragonets from a mysterious prophecy to end the war and unite the seven tribes of Pyrrhia once more to choose the next SandWing queen. DP Front Cover.jpeg| The Dragonet Prophecy |link=The Dragonet Prophecy LH Front Cover.jpeg| The Lost Heir |link=The Lost Heir HK Front Cover.jpeg| The Hidden Kingdom |link=The Hidden Kingdom DS Front Cover.jpeg| The Dark Secret |link=The Dark Secret BN Front Cover.jpeg| The Brightest Night |link=The Brightest Night SECOND ARC: JADE MOUNTAIN ACADEMY — BOOKS 6-10 When the Dragonets of Destiny open up a school for dragons of all tribes to attend, one NightWing may have the first true prophecy in generations about a dark evil, buried for centuries and about to return. . . MR Front Cover.jpeg| Moon Rising |link=Moon Rising WT Front Cover.jpeg| Winter Turning |link=Winter Turning EP Front Cover.jpeg| Escaping Peril |link=Escaping Peril ToP Front Cover.jpeg| Talons of Power |link=Talons of Power DoD Front Cover.jpeg| Darkness of Dragons |link=Darkness of Dragons THIRD ARC: THE LOST CONTINENT — BOOKS 11-15 Across the sea, far from Pyrrhia, lies a mysterious continent, where one of the three tribes, the HiveWings, are powerless under the mind-control of their evil queen—all except for one. Can she, with two other SilkWings and a LeafWing, the tribe long thought to be extinct, topple her regime and free the HiveWings? LC Front Cover.jpg| The Lost Continent |link=Moon Rising HQ Front Cover.jpg| The Hive Queen |link=Winter Turning PJ Front Cover.jpg| The Poison Jungle |link=Escaping Peril Unreleased Book.png| Book Fourteen Unreleased Book.png| Book Fifteen THERE ARE SECRETS IN THE DEEP — AND BETRAYAL. . . Tsunami can’t believe she’s finally returning to the SeaWing Kingdom. After spending her life under a mountain, she’s desperate to feel the water on her scales and be reunited with her mother, Queen Coral. The Queen welcomes her long-lost daughter with open wings, but a vicious assassin has been killing the heirs to the throne, and Tsunami may be next. She and the dragonets of destiny came to the SeaWings for protection — but the ocean could be the most dangerous place of all. The New York Times bestselling Wings of Fire series soars even higher in this second graphic novel edition, with art by Mike Holmes. Read the full story, plus more here! Here is where you can check on minor announcements the admins make, along with other notations. Sorry, no mini-announcements made yet. Which Pyrrhian tribe is your favorite? MudWings SeaWings RainWings NightWings SandWings IceWings SkyWings Which Pantalan tribe is your favorite? SilkWings HiveWings LeafWings Category:Browse